Testing Her Limits
by 1989er
Summary: Akko comes over to Mari's for some tutoring and ends up forcing them to reconsider their relationship.
1. Testing Her Limits

Heso everyone! Welcome to another fanfic! This time I'm going for something maybe rated a little lower on the scale, since I'm writing at school! Lets-a do dis! This story is set during the year long gap between the second to last and last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Friends

* * *

"It's never going to work, is it?" Akko said, laying back across her bed, defeated. She had been studying for a huge test, Unsuccessfully. She could not understand what the teacher was saying at all. Sure Mr. Kellen was normally a good teacher, he was even able to put up with teaching at an all girls school right after coming over from America, but she just couldn't get it. Then Akko remembered her secret weapon. Pulling out her phone, the phone charm she had bought with Mari dangling. Calling her girlfriend, Akko thought back to how long ago their most recent date had been. 3 weeks. Sure they had seen each other at school, and occasionally after, but they hadn't had a chance to go on a one-on-one date for a while. Soon, Mari picked up.

"Hey Akko! Is everything okay?" Mari voice came through the phone with its usual motherly tone.

"Yeah, could I come over? I can't understand what Mr. Kellen was trying to teach us." Akko replied, her heart fluttering at the sound of her precious Mari's voice.

"S-sure, should I expect the others or will you…?" Mari asked, her voice wavering with happiness. She really hoped Akko wanted to spend some time alone with her, but wasn't going to put too much hope into it, not wanting to be disappointed.

"It'll be just us…" Akko replied, her voice unintentionally a little deeper than usual.

"O-oh…! S-should I make something to e-eat while we study?" Mari stuttered out, her cheeks beet red from Akko's tone.

"Yes please! I'll be over in like 30 minutes!" Akko exclaimed, she was so happy that she and Mari were finally going to have some alone time, even if it was to study. What she was most excited about, however, was getting to eat some of Mari's homemade food. She had learned from past experience that Mari had been cooking with her mom for years and had become an adept in the process. Akko even swore that Mari could make health food taste good.

Quickly getting her stuff together, Akko left, almost forgetting her school supplies. Rushing to Mari's house, Akko's heart felt like it was going to fly away. She was so happy that she had managed to find an excuse to visit her girlfriend. Getting there in just under 25 minutes, Akko stood in front of the door for the remaining five preparing herself. Knocking on the door, Akko stood there with bated breath. After several seconds, a flushed Mari opened the door, before Akko even said hello, the smell of dumplings hit her nose. Akko couldn't help but let out a soft mmm~ when she smelled Mari's cooking.

"Hello Mari~" Akko said, her voice low and, unintentionally, seductive. With her eyes half closed, and her voice like that, Mari would have thought that Akko was trying to seduce her, had she not seen Akko's weakness to food in action before.

"H-hello Akko!" Even though Mari knew that Akko was not trying to seduce her, that didn't mean that she was immune to it.

"What is that… (long inhale) heavenly smell~" Akko said, leaning over to Mari, her voice still low and seductive.

"D-dumplings… I m-made d-dumplings… w-we c-can eat in m-my r-roo-ro-r-the living room!" Mari couldn't believe how sexy her girlfriend got around food Mari made. She realized then that she didn't think she could hold back if they were in her room. They had already had sex before, but that was once. To Mari, sex was something sacred that shouldn't be done willy-nilly. Akko, meanwhile, had finally stopped moving closer, her mouth right by Mari's ear, vaguely noticing a heat rising from Mari, one different from the heat Mari has when she blushes. Mari could feel Akko's hot breath caressing her, teasing her. Mari jumped when Akko whispered in her ear;

"I don't care what room your dumplings are in~ As long as they go in my mmm~mouth~" Akko whispered, putting emphasis on the word mouth.

"W-w-w-wh-wh-what!?" Mari squeaked and stuttered out, "A-A-A-Akko?!" It was then that Akko, licking her lips, accidentally licked Mari's earlobe. This pushed Mari over the edge, letting out a long moan, she suddenly felt her body temperature shoot up. Before Mari could do anything, she felt her consciousness fading. The next thing Mari felt was her legs giving out, her eyes rolling up, and, in the distance, Akko yelling her name.

-Minutes pass-

"Mari! Mari please wake up!" Akko was leaning over Mari, tears streaming from her eyes. Akko had placed her in a cold bath, she had caught heatstroke a couple times before after staying in the bath for too long talking to Mari on the phone, and that was what her mom did with her. Suddenly, Mari's eyes twitched.

"M-Mari!? Oh please wake up! Don't tell me I'm seeing things..." Akko begged. Finally, after an agonizingly long few seconds, Mari slowly began opening her eyes.

"A-Akko…? Is that...you?" Mari said, her voice weak, her brain slowly waking up. She was shivering, the water was very cold.

"Mari!" Akko yelled, wrapping her arms around her shivering girlfriend. "I was so worried! You just… collapsed!"

"Akko… It's fine… are you ready to study? Mari said, her voice back to normal. Getting out of the bath, Mari realized that she was not wearing any clothes.

"EEEK!" Mari screamed, trying to cover her breasts and crotch with her hands. "AKKO! WHY AM I NAKED!?"

"W-well you need to be… naked… to be in the bath. N-not to mention you needed to have as little clothing as possible so that you would cool down! P-please forgive me Mari, I know how much you dislike being naked." Akko said, also shivering, Mari winced at her tone when she saw Akko's sleeves and upper body were soaked.

'She must have not wanted to let me fall even in the water…' Mari thought

"You said you were ready to help me study?" Akko said, handing her her clothes.

"Y-yah, I'll meet you in the living room, set up while I finish getting dressed." Mari replied.

"Okay!" Akko said, jovially. She had returned to her normal, bouncy personality at this point and was excited to get a one on one teaching session from her top of the class girlfriend. She was also excited to eat the dumplings Mari had made. Setting out her supplies, she could hear Mari pressing buttons on the microwave in the kitchen, it was probably her reheating the dumplings, Akko thought. Her hypothesis was confirmed when she heard the microwave open and a wonderful smell filled the air. Akko could feel her stomach rumbling, now that she was sure Mari was okay, she was starting to feel hungry.

"Okay Akko, here they are!" Mari sang, setting the plate of dumplings down on the coffee table, chuckling at Akko's drooling face. "It's okay to have them, dig in!"

Now with her girlfriends permission, Akko dug in. The dumplings were sublime, the pork was perfectly cooked and the cabbage added just the right amount of crisp to them. Mari had a huge smile watching her girlfriend enjoy her cooking so much.

After finishing lunch, Mari and Akko began studying. Akko noticed that Mari was helping with her understanding things, but she still couldn't quite figure everything out.

"Mari, how do you remember all of this?" Akko asked, laying her head on Mari's lap.

"I use memory devices usually…" Mari said, her heart skipping a beat.

"Could you tell me some?" Akko begged, looking up at Mari.

"S-sure!" Mari quickly replied, wracking her brain for any that didn't have to do with Akko's body. She usually used them as an excuse to stare at Akko during tests, though she would do it anyway, Akko looked so cute when she was focusing hard. Thinking of a few she used that didn't make her sound like a perv, she began teaching them to Akko. This continued for around an hour. Finally finished with their studying, Mari and Akko finally could relax.

"Why d'ya think you got heatstroke so easily? Usually it takes me 10-15 minutes in a hot bath to pass out. Were you doing something that made you hot before?" Akko barraged Mari with questions, concern evident in her voice. She had held in these questions to focus on studying easier, but now that they were done, she couldn't put them off any longer.

"Well… I was kinda hot from cooking, my kitchen can get really hot when I use the oven." Mari said tentatively, not wanting to admit how much of an effect Akko had on her.

"That can't be all though, can it? If that was it, you'd have passed out before I had...ooohhh" Akko said, connecting two and two. She gave Mari a smile. "Am I really that _hot~?_ "

This left Mari a blushing mess. She was so embarrassed for her girlfriend to have figured out that she got heatstroke just from being near her. Then she saw Akko's face. She had seen Akko make this face a few times in the past; before they had had sex for the first time and that night during the class trip when she and Akko almost had sex. Looking at Akko, she shook her head, sadly. Her parents were due home soon, her brother had a conference that day at school so they had been busy, and she didn't think she was ready to come out to them. She did, however, know that they still had enough time to have a little fun talking. She realised that that was not what Akko was going to agree to a few seconds too late, as Akko grabbed her head and pulled her into a kiss.

"Mari… can we at least cuddle? I… I want to be near you, even if we can't go all the way." Akko begged, flashing her most intense puppy eyes she could.

"S-sure, but we need to be ready to separate as soon as we hear my parents getting home, and first, lay out your school stuff so that we can use it as a cover story." Mari said, having obviously thought about this before.

"Oh Mari! Thank you!" Akko exclaimed, quickly setting out some papers and her text book. As soon as she had finished, she looked at Mari, her expression doing all the talking.

"O-okay Akko… L-let me start" Mari said, leaning in and lightly kissing Akko, a deep blush forming on her cheeks. Mari could feel her body lighten, as if some heavy blanket was lifted off of her. Suddenly, Akko pulled her into a hug and down onto the couch. "A-A-A-Akko!?"

"It's all your fault! Why do you have to be so damn cute!? I want to be loving and sweet and tender, but you and your adorable innocence always has to come and drive me insane!" Akko complained. Mari had struggled a little, but now she was returning Akko's hug. If she didn't have Akko to be the dominant partner, she didn't think that she would have ever lost her virginity.

"A-Akko… Please look at me… I… I want t-to look at you… you always look away when we cuddle… It hurts to not see your face" Mari begged, it could be scary for her to look up and see the side of Akko's head, it made her feel like a monster with a sideways head was pinning her down.

"B-but Mari… I don't know if I can control myself if I look at you…" Akko said, blushing.

"T-then lose control… I just want to see you… I want to so badly it hurts." Mari said, feeling tears begin to prick at her eyes. "Akko?"

Akko was lying there in silence, shaking. Suddenly, Akko pulled Mari into a full on french kiss, ramming her tongue into Mari's mouth. Pulling away to inhale, Mari stared at Akko.

"Can you see me now?" Akko said, breathing heavily.

"Y-yes… thank you Akko…" Mari moaned, she was still reeling after Akko's aggressive kiss. "T-that felt really good… c-could we do it again?"

"S-sure! Y-you don't need permission to kiss me, by the way…" Akko, answered, blushing. She had hoped that the kiss would have convinced Mari that she could barely control herself. She was shaking, barely able to keep herself contained. The one thing she wanted the most was right in her grasp, yet just out of reach.

"I love you so much Akko~" Mari said, nuzzling up under Akko's chin. She was so happy that she had Akko in her life. She felt her body begin to relax and melt into Akko's. Hugging Akko tighter, she stared happily into Akko's eyes. Akko, upon seeing her girlfriend's face so relaxed and content, felt her lust fading away, replaced by a relaxed contentedness.

"Thank you Mari…" Akko whispered, looking into Mari's brown eyes.

"Thank you as well Akko~" Mari whispered back, pulling herself close to Akko. She planted another soft kiss on Akko's lips, paused, and kissed Akko again, this time trying to do what Akko had done with her tongue. Akko parted her lips to let Mari's tongue in, meeting it with her own. They laid there moaning, their tongues dancing together. What felt like hours passed until they heard the sound of a key entering the lock.

"Crap! My parents are home!" Mari exclaimed, breaking the kiss.

"K, pretend you're finishing up teaching me the last memory device!" Akko replied, sad that something had interrupted their make-out session.

"Okay!" Mari replied, her face was almost crimson.

"Mari, did everything go okay while we were go- Hello Oohashi-san?" Mari's mom said, walking into the living room. "I didn't know you were coming over!"

"Hello Kumakura-sama! It was kinda spontaneous, I came over so that Akko could help me study!" Akko replied, looking over at Mari who still had a fairly large blush on her face. "We just finished!"

"Thats nice, I've told you before you can use -san with me instead of -sama before. It's getting kinda late now, not to be rude, but I'm sure your mom wants you back home and I'd like to have dinner with just family tonight, maybe you and Mari could have a sleepover on the weekend?" Mari's mom said, she was tired after a long day at work and conferences, and she wanted to be able to make a quick dinner before heading to bed, not entertain a guest. Plus, it was a school night.

"S-sure! I'd love to have a sleep-over! I'll talk to you later Mari-chan~!" Akko said, winking at Mari, earning a blush from the brunette.

"B-bye, Akko-chan…" Mari said, she felt so light when Akko was touching her, now she felt heavy without her.

"Mari? You're really flustered, is everything alright?" Mari's mom said, she had often seen an odd blush on Mari's face when Akko came over. "Is there something between you and Akko?"

"W-w-w-what!? O-of c-c-course not! A-Akko is… S-she's j-just a f-f-friend!" Mari stuttered out, caught completely off guard by the question. She could feel her face heating up. Mari wished that she was brave enough to come out to her parents, but she had heard her dad express a strong dislike for anything LGBTQ. She also didn't want to force Akko into coming out as well.

"Mariko, I think we need to talk after dinner." Mari's mother said. Mari winced at her Mother's use of her full name.

"A-actually, I think that i'm fine without d-dinner! I'm pretty tired after tutoring _My friend_ Akko _-_ _san_. I t-think I'll just go to bed! G-good night mom!" Mari said quickly, running up the stairs to her room. When she got inside she quickly closed the door and locked it, then she sank to the ground, breathing heavily. She shakily pulled out her phone and called Akko.

"A-Akko… After you left, my mom asked if we a-are dating!" Mari said, her voice wavering and breaking.

"What!? W-well… that was… unexpected… What do you want to… Do you feel ready for us to come out?" Akko asked. She had been thinking about coming out to her mom for a while, but didn't want to put Mari on the spot.

"I-I… I don't know…" Mari replied, her voice conveying to Akko that she had begun to cry. Akko felt her heart twinge, it was her fault Mari was going through this. If she had just, as men say, kept it in her pants, Mari wouldn't have had a blush on her face, wouldn't have tipped her mom off.

"Mari, I think we should come out. Our parents will find out even if we don't tell them. I think they will take it better if we come out to them, instead of them finding out by walking in on us like today." Akko said.

"When will we come out?" Mari asked.

"The sleepover, we'll plan it the night before, then come out in the morning" Akko replied.

"Okay"

* * *

HOLY SHIT! IT'S FINALLY DONE! This story took me an entire week T_T. I kept adding new plots. I'm going to need a working schedule, my ADHD can't handle separate sessions. Anyway, please leave a review or even favorite, if that's what you're into ! Thanks for reading, and check out my profile for more stories, I also have a poll going for what day of the week I should release my stories when I'm done with them.

Toodles!

-1989er


	2. Anticipartition

*Emerges from Ground* Heso! I decided to finally work on Testing Her Limits again! I have created my first plot plan in about 2 years and will for once be writing with direction! I'm writing a short chapter in a format I've always wanted to try. This Chapter has been, again, written in chunks 'cause I'm writing at school, the airport, and maybe even on a plane! God damnit… I said I wouldn't do this again XD. Anyway! Story begin!

The sun was shining into the classroom where Akko was sitting. She hadn't had much chance to talk to Mari for most of the week, they had been busy with school and the day of the sleepover where she and her girlfriend were going to come out to Mari's parents had come in a flash. Today Akko was thankful for the sub in her final class. She didn't think that she would have been able to focus even if their normal teacher was there. Akko made a mental note to take a shower when she got home, as she had been not only assaulted by the sun all day, but she was super nervous about coming out to Mari's parents. She didn't want to think about what would happen if they did something like forbid Akko from seeing Mari or even moved. She had gotten hooked on Mari and didn't want to know what withdrawal would be like. Getting snapped out of her trance by the school bell, Akko quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out of the classroom. The first thing she did when she got home was take a shower, not wanting to smell like sweat in front of Mari's family. Next she packed her bag. She made sure to bring respectable clothes, nothing too revealing or suggestive. She knew that Mari's father was fairly traditional and probably would take this badly no matter what she did, but he might take it better if she wasn't dressed like she was about to go to a club. As she packed, Akko wondered how Mari was.

-Meanwhile-

Mari was zipping around her house. She couldn't believe that her mom had actually agreed to the sleepover, even though Mari knew that her mom was suspicious of her and Akko's relationship. What surprised her more was her brother tripping and spilling juice all over the mat Akko was supposed to sleep on. What surprised her even more was when her mom said that Akko could just sleep in the same as Mari. Mari thought that she even caught a quick wink. Mari might have questioned this on a different day, but she had too much else on her mind to really care now. Mari had been worried about how her father was going to take it. She knew that her father didn't like that Homosexuals had been allowed to get married in the United States. After thinking about this for a while, Mari's mind flashed back to Akko's face. Deciding that she didn't really want to think about coming out until Akko was with her. Akko always knew what she wanted and was way better with words. Akko would be the one who could help her think about this. Mari thought about changing the sheets but decided against it, she had changed them recently and didn't want to create more laundry for her mother. Instead she pulled out her phone and texted Akko to tell her that they would be sharing a bed.

-Meanwhile-

Akko heard her phone go off and pulled it out to read that she and Mari would be sleeping in the same bed. Her eyes widened and she could feel her cheeks heat up. All she could think about now was when they shared her bed that night a few weeks ago. Akko went back to her closet to get some nightwear that she could wear. If Mari was coming over, Akko probably would have picked something more suggestive, possibly the semi-transparent blouse she was now looking at, but she knew that wouldn't help either of them in the morning. Instead she picked out some plain panties and a grey t-shirt she sometimes slept in. She wondered what Mari would wear.

-Meanwhile-

Mari was still amazed that she had been given permission by her mother to sleep with her girlfriend. She glanced at the pajamas that she normally wore. They were plain, old, and fraying. Shaking her head, Mari carefully slid them under her bed. Looking over at her closet, Mari searched for a bit until finding what she was looking for; A pink blouse that Akko had gotten for her a while ago. She couldn't wait to show Akko that she still had it, despite not wearing it in public due to none of her clothes matching it. Looking at the blouse made her think about Akko. She loved Akko so much that she couldn't even put it into words, she just hoped that her parents would understand that. Laying back on her bed, Mari picked up the book she had been reading and tried to pass the time until her girlfriend showed up.

-Meanwhile-

Akko was also in her bed, she had spent the past few minutes _passing the time_ as well. She knew that she would have to hold back tonight for Mari's sake and was getting rid of as much stress she could. Glancing over at the clock told her that she had about two hours until she was expected at Mari's. Double checking that she had everything ready to go, she remembered that she wouldn't need a sleeping bag and put it back, keeping her pillow with her, she didn't think she could handle having her and Mari's head on the same pillow. This wasn't her first time going to Mari's room, but it was their first time having a sleepover at Mari's. Now all that was left for Akko to do was to wait until it was time to head over.

*Falls from sky* Done! This was a shorter chapter that I had planned to write on the airplane, however, due to me being impatient, I wrote all but the last few lines at school yesterday! I have always wanted to do a chapter like this, where it shows characters in their normal lives. _AAAAAAnyway~_ Thanks for reading the second chapter of _Testing Her Limits_! If you liked or if you didn't, please leave a review or even favorite (If thats what you're into ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°) ) Please please please visit my profile for more!

Toodles!

-1989er


	3. Fat Rolls and Men

Heso! Next chap strt! Whoo! Enjy!

Akko was, yet again, standing outside of Mari's house. She could feel her heart beating hard and fast inside her chest. She had always known that they would have to do this eventually, she just didn't think it would happen this soon. Seeing the doorknob slowly turn, she saw Mari's mom standing there with one of the fakest smiles that Akko had ever seen.

"Hello Oohashi-sama~" Mrs. Kumakura said. Akko winced at the formal language, used to Mari's mom being more casual with her. "I hope you enjoy your stay~, Some things came up that Mari will explain with you, please, come in"

"O-Okay Kumakura-san…" Akko replied, nervously stepping past Mrs. Kumakura into Mari's house.

 _ **Suddenly, the author was too lazy to write about them eating dinner and interactioning, so here's the part that matters! Bedtime!**_

"Akko, I'm scared…" Mari said, she was sitting next to Akko on her bed. They had just finished planning how they were going to come out and Mari was finally breaking. Akko wrapped her arms around Mari and pulled her close.

"It's okay Mari, I'm here for you, it'll all work out. Let's just get some sleep and react to things as they come up." Akko comforted, slowly rubbing Mari's back. She felt tears pricking at her eyes as well, but was holding them back to feign confidence. After comforting Mari until she stopped crying, the two got up to change into their sleeping clothes. As upset as the two were, they still couldn't help but watch each other changing. Akko changed into the grey t-shirt and white panties she had brought. Mari was surprised by this, she was used to Akko wearing designer clothes, even for sleeping, but instead she was watching her putting on a gray, loose-fitting, faded, t-shirt and some plain white panties. It then dawned on her that Akko hadn't put on a bra, the thought of which drew her eyes to Akko's cleavage. Mari could feel her eyes almost pop out of her head, Akko's cleavage was almost in full view. Akko noticed Mari staring at her cleavage and shifted into a sexy pose that let her display more just to tease her girlfriend. While watching Mari's reactions, Akko noticed what Mari was wearing.

"Mari? Is that… Is that the blouse I bought you?" Akko asked, silently hoping that it was. She had always known that Mari would look cute in it, but she had never been able to convince her to wear it.

"Y-Yeah! I've always wanted to wear it, but it's so embarrassing to wear something so revealing…" Mari replied, happy that Akko remembered it.

"You look really hot in it… wow…" Akko replied. Her earlier efforts to avoid a situation like this were a distant memory. Being able to faintly see Mari's breasts through the blouse was not helping. Mari noticed where Akko was staring and quickly covered her breasts with her arms, blushing. Giggling at Mari's reaction, Akko got into Mari's bed, noticing instantly how soft the sheets were. The bed was so soft, in fact, that Akko could swear that her pillow even felt softer. Mari turned off the light and got into the bed alongside Akko. She wondered why her pillow felt different for a few seconds before remembering that next to her was her girlfriend.

"A-Akko, can we s-s-snuggle?" Mari stuttered out. She had always wanted to snuggle in a bed, but when she went to Akko's they usually stayed in separate beds.

"W-wha… S-snuggle? U-uh… w-wouldn't t-that make it h-hard to s-sleep?" Akko replied, caught off guard by the request. She was having trouble holding back when she was this close to Mari, especially when Mari was wearing that blouse. She wanted to say yes to the request so badly, but if she did, Akko might not be able to endure it.

"Please! I want to snuggle with you… you always are wanting to cuddle with me but I never try to initiate it… Please Akiko~" Mari begged, her body was craving contact and she knew she couldn't take it much longer.

"U-um… Oh God… M-Mari… I-I…" Akko could barely hold herself back. She wanted Mari so badly her body was beginning to move on it's own. Then she felt Mari's arms around her.

"I'm sorry Akko… I can't take this anymore… I want to cuddle so much…" Mari said, pressing her chest into Akko's back. "Your skin is so soft… It feels really nice" Mari whispered, nuzzling Akko's neck.

"M-M-Mari! I-I… Ahh~" Akko couldn't fight it anymore when Mari pushed her pelvis into Akko's butt, spooning her. "M-Mariko… I love you so much, nothing that happens tomorrow or every tomorrow after that will ever change that. Promise me that it's the same from you to me… Please…" Akko begged, barely able to think, needed to hear some sort of consent from Mari in case she lost control.

"Akiko… Why would you ever ask me that… of course I love you, I love you more than anything in the world, I-" Mari was interrupted when Akko spun around and pulled her into a kiss. Mari felt herself melt into the kiss for a few seconds before feeling something wet touch her nose. It took her almost no time to recognize the liquid as tears, but it took her longer to realize that they were coming from Akko.

"A-Akko is everything o-okay?" Mari asked, worried about her girlfriend. She rarely saw Akko cry unless something was seriously wrong like when she had woken up from heatstroke in the tub.

"I-I… M-Mari… I-I'm j-just so… I'm so scared about tomorrow… I'm so scared to lose you… I-I don't know w-what I would do…" Akko choked out, she couldn't hold these feelings back anymore and had burst into tears, sobbing Mari's name and hugging her tightly. Mari was crying too, not just out of sadness. She felt disturbed that she was feeling happy knowing that Akko cared about her so much. Feeling the heat she had been being overwhelmed by fading away quickly, Mari gently embraced Akko. Hearing Akko's sobs subside, Mari felt Akko's hand slowly caressing her hair. Mari let out a 'mmm' and nuzzled into Akko's neck.

"Akko, you're so warm and soft, and you smell so nice. I want to do this all the time when we live together." Mari said. Both girls eyes widened when they realized what Mari had just said.

"Y-yes! Every single night! Always!" Akko quickly replied, feeling Mari's face heat up. "I love you so much Mariko…" Akko continued. When she felt Mari's head move lower, now at the top of the crease between her breasts, Akko couldn't help but let out a very soft moan. Feeling Mari stop moving and nuzzle in permanently, Akko soon felt her breathing change to relaxed, slower breaths, that told Akko that Mari had fallen asleep. Feeling Mari's breath caress her, Akko found herself quickly falling asleep. The last thing she heard was Mari mumbling about how much she loved Akko in her sleep.

Hearing the breathing change, Mari's mother closed the door. She felt horrible. She had been thinking of Akko as some slut trying to take advantage of her precious Mari, but instead had just watched the girls showing the same affection that Mrs. Kumakura had show for Mr. Kumakura when they had been starting out. Walking quietly back to her room, Mari's mother snuggled up against her husband, something she hadn't done for several years, and fell asleep planning a sleepover for Mari's brother so that Mr. and Mrs. Kumakura could have some _private time_ soon.

H

e

s

o

!

Thus ends the *counts the chapters posted* 3rd Chapter of _Testing Her Limits_! I really am not looking forward to writing a coming out scene, I have no experience in coming out (My parents are super liberal and didn't care that I'm bi) so this should be interesting. _AaAaAaAnyway_ … Thanks for reading! If your liked this story, check out my profile for more! Before you do that, however, please please please leave a review and maybe possibly even favorite this story (If that's what you're into ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°) )

Toodles!

-1989er


	4. Forever

Heso. This is a serious opening for serious reasons. This chapter will be a lot darker than my usual stories. I don't have much experience in coming out, but I do have some friends who have and I'm using a bit of their experience in this. This may still not be the best. You have been warned.

 **Important note:** Mari's father's name is (Headcanon): Tadao Kumakura

Mari's mother's name is (Headcanon): Michiko Kumakura

 **Warning:** **This chapter will contain aggressive cussing**

"Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes"

"Hold my hand, Please"

"Forever and always"

The two girls were standing outside of the dining room in Mari's house. It was time for the two to finally come out. Akko could feel Mari's hand squeezing hers. Feeling it lightly vibrate told her that Mari was shivering next to her.

"We can do this Mari, we've gotten this far." Akko says, reassuringly

"Y-yeah." Mari responds, her voice wavering.

"Let's go." Akko says, walking into the dining room alongside Mari. Mari's father is sitting at the table with Mari's little brother. Her mom is washing dishes in the kitchen.

"D-Dad? Mom? M-me and A-Akko have something we n-need to talk about with you" Mari stutters out, squeezing Akko's hand tighter.

"Yes Mari? Oh, one second" Her father answers. "Come in here dear! Mari has something important to say!"

"Yes?" Mari's mom says, walking in. Eyeing their clasped hands she looks up to their faces. Seeing nothing but determination she tenses her body, readying herself for her husband's reaction. She didn't know what would happen, but she was ready to hold him back if he got violent.

"Dad, Mom, Me a-and Akko a-are…" Mari pauses, looking to Akko for support. Akko squeezes Mari's hand reassuringly and nods. "W-we are going out."

Silence. The room is suddenly drained of all sound. Akko can almost hear Mari's heartbeat, though it may just be her pulse.

"What?" Mari's father asks, voice lowering dangerously.

"W-We're d-dating…" Mari repeats, shrinking in the face of her father's tone.

"Son, get out of the room." Mari's father says to Mari's brother.

"Why Daddy?" Mari brother says

"Get OUT!" Mr. Kumakura yells, slamming his fist down on the table. Mari's brother scurries off quickly after that. "What do you mean, you're dating?"

"I-I'm a lesbian… this is my girlfriend Akko" Mari replies, maintaining a death grip on Akko's hand.

"THE FUCK YOU ARE!" Mari's father yells at her, "I DIDN'T RAISE MY KID TO BE A FAG"

Mari whimpers, clinging to Akko's entire arm now, her eyes watering. Akko's face was set in a stoic, confident look, but it was obvious that she was holding back tears.

"I WANT THIS FUCKING FAG OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW! IF I EVER SEE HER AGAIN I'M CALLING THE FUCKING POLICE! LET GO OF HER HAND BEFORE IT'S PERMANENT!" Mari's father continues.

"DEAR! Calm down! They're just kids!" Mari's Mom interjects, attempting to calm her raging husband before he does something he'll really regret.

"SHUT IT! **MARI** IS JUST A KID, THIS FAG NEXT TO HER ISN'T EVEN HUMAN!" He responds, pointing at each as he refers to them.

"TADAO! I THINK YOU NEED TO LEAVE FOR A WHILE!" Mari's Mom yells at Mari's father, using his first name for emphasis.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO MICHIKO, THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE! IF I WANT A FUCKING FAGGOT THAT'S CORRUPTING OUR DAUGHTER TO LEAVE, THAT FAG BETTER GET THE FUCK OUT!" Mari's father yells back.

"DAD! STOP CALLING AKKO THAT! SHE'S JUST AS HUMAN AS I AM!" Mari shouts at her father, tears streaming down her face. It was then that Mari's brother walked in crying.

"D-daddy, stop yelling at m-mommy, *sniffle* y-you're scaring me" he sobs out.

Mari's father stands there for a very long time before, without a word, turning and leaving. After a few seconds the front door can be heard slamming shut.

"Mari? Are you okay?" Mrs. Kumakura asks, moving to touch Mari to comfort her. When her hand is within an inch of Mari, it is batted away by the girl. Without a word, Akko picks up Mari and carries her to the couch. Setting the girl next to her, Akko wraps an arm around her, pulling her close.

"It's okay Mari. I'm here, I'm right here, forever and always I'm right here." She comforts. Hearing Mari's sobs die down, Akko begins attempting to convince Mari to pursue her father.

"Mariko, We've almost gotten him convinced, he just doesn't understand us. He just need one last push, if I'm not there he'll probably listen to you more than if I were there. Go! I'm with you in spirit, I promise." She says. Somehow convincing Mari to chase her father down.

After Mari has left the room. Akko waits for the front door to close before breaking down, rushing to the bathroom and puking. She couldn't believe how intense that was. Looking down at her hand she saw that Mari had squeezed it so hard that she had left a few bruises. Smiling, Akko suddenly began puking again. Finally finishing puking, Akko shuffles over to her toiletries to get her toothbrush. Brushing the vomit from her breath, Akko looks at herself in the mirror. What looks back is a gaunt, disheveled, swollen eyed, high school senior. Laughing at how bad she looks, Akko slowly descends downstairs. Collapsing on a couch she finds herself lying on the lap of Mari's mother. Looking up, it dawns on her how much Mari looks like her Mother. Much younger, but the resemblance is still there. Unable to hold herself back and presented with a Mari substitute, Akko embraces the older woman and proceeds to bawl her eyes out.

-Meanwhile-

Mari had just literally ran into her father. The two were now staring each other down. Mari knew this wasn't going to be easy.

 **CLIF HANGUR!** Jeez that chapter was taxing to write. It's not even that long, but VERY heavy. Anyway! If you enjoyed, please leave a review and maybe possible even favorite, if that's what you're into ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°). Thanks for reading! Don't forget to check out my profile for more, as well as following this story to be notified of new chapter updates (following and favoriting are under the same button, it opens a selection box when you click it)

Toodles!

-1989er


	5. Time Breaks are NOT Good Writing Devices

Updated early due to time constraints (See the hiatus notice in chapter 4 of _White Bells_ for more info [Click on my name in the story info box thingy at the top of the page to go to my profile and see my other stories, _W_ _hite Bells_ should be at the bottom of the page {Do you like my strategy to get y'all to GO TO MY FUCKING PROFILE?}])

 **Heso! I've been feeling like the quality and content of my stories have been going down recently. I read some of them and they feel very rushed. I really need to hear what you peoples think so PLEASE leave reviews. If you want me to write something specific then feel free to leave a comment saying it or (please do this if you have an account) PM (Private Message) me it. Anyway! Onwards with the final chapter!**

 **Remember:**

 **Mari's father's name is (Headcanon): Tadao Kumakura**

 **Mari's mother's name is (Headcanon): Michiko Kumakura**

* * *

"Dad."

"Mariko"

The father and daughter were standing just outside of the Kumakura household. Mari still felt tears prickling her eyes, but Akko's pep talk had emboldened her greatly. As she was about to open her mouth and begin to talk her father fell to his knees.

"Mariko… What have I done…" Tadao said, his voice wavering. "The things I said to you, to Michiko, t-to… to…"

"Her name is Akiko Oohashi, she goes by Akko." Mari said, fighting to maintain a flat tone. She had never seen her father like this.

"So that's the Akko you always were talking to on the phone…" Tadao said as he shifted so that he was sitting indian style on the ground. "How long has this been going on?"

"At least a year officially… I was in love with her for much longer though. It took me a long time to realize what my feelings were." Mari said, sitting down in front of her father.

"Oh." Tadao replied, his voice quiet. "I'm so sorry Mari… I can't believe what I said… I-I'm just so shocked… You've never shown any interest in romance before…"

"I love her dad. Nothing you say will ever change that." Mari said defensively.

"I… I'm so sorry I tried to… I'm… Oh God Mari how can I show myself to Michiko, to my son, t-to Akiko...I'm a disgrace… I can't believe what I've done…" Tadao sobbed, tears rolling down his face.

"Dad… i-it's fine… We had prepared for worse… I knew you didn't like that gay marriage was legal in the US…" Mari said, tears of relief falling from her eyes. "Just go in and apologise. Akko is super forgiving and Mom has been with you for years, she wouldn't leave just because you got angry once."

"A-are you sure?" Tadao said, looking up.

"Definitely" Mari responded, standing up and offering her father a hand.

"Thank you Mari…" Tadao said, taking the hand and standing up. Breathing slowly, he began walking to the door, followed by Mari.

 ***_* Time Break ^_^**

Mari opened the door to see Akko crying over the shoulder of a very uncomfortable looking Michiko Kumakura.

"Akko?" Mari said, tapping Akko's shoulder.

"Yipes!" Akko exclaimed, quickly releasing Michiko and rolling off of the couch. Mari couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at Akko's reaction.

"Akko, My father wants to talk to you in private. He wants to apologize for his actions." Mari said, rubbing Akko's back.

"Okay… Thank you Mari" Akko said as she stood up to embrace Mari. "I never want to let go, but I will just this time. See you in a few~"

Mari and her mother looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before Michiko broke the silence.

"She really is something, isn't she." Michiko said, looking off into the distance.

"Yah~ she's wonderful." Mari said, blushing when she realized she was talking to her mother.

"Heh~ Reminds me of when Tadao met my father. Those two must have stared each other down for hours. He used to be such a thug!~" Michiko said, chuckling at her memories of Tadao back in his thug days.

 **-Meanwhile-**

"Sit" Tadao commanded Akko as soon as she walked into the dining room.

"Okay?" Akko replied, sitting across from Mari's father. She trusted Mari but she still was prepared for the worst.

"You're the one who wants to date my daughter, yes?" He says formally.

"Yes. I fell for her years ago and I am fully confident that she is the one meant for me." Akko replies confidently.

"When were you planning on asking me if that was alright?" Tadao said. I dawned on Akko that this was similar to what she had heard the father in a drama say to the boyfriend of his daughter.

"W-we had planned to wait until we graduated, that way if Mari got disowned she would still be able to move out and live with me. N-not to say that we didn't expect this to go perfectly fine of course!" Akko replied.

"Wow… I can't believe that you thought I would do that… gosh… it makes me feel even worse about what I said… I swear I didn't mean it… I… I don't know what came over me. The things I said to you… I'm so sorry" Mari's father said, leaning his face into his hands.

"I-it's okay! As long as I can stay with Mari I don't really care what people say. It's not like you're going to be the only person we hear that from…" Akko responded.

"I-I give you my permission to date my Mariko. Just know that if you cause Mari needless pain or suffering, I'll have to have a… _talk_ … with you." Tadao said, his formal tone changing as his face slowly got more threatening until her was fully staring Akko down. After a few seconds of this, he seemed to realize what he was doing and shook his head. Apologizing once more he dismissed Akko and told her to send Michiko in. Walking out of the room Akko first turned to Mari's mother and gestured to the door.

"Tadao wants to talk to you." She said.

"Akko? Did everything go okay?" Mari asked nervously.

"Let's go to your room before I tell you. I want some privacy for this." Akko said, her voice low and sad. She was going to get as much gas out of this as she could.

"O-oh" Mari said worriedly.

 **_|Stair-climbing time break|_**

"W-well Akko, how did it go? Is my dad okay with it?" Mari asked, looking into Akko's eyes.

"He was completely fine with it, we're official now. Just one thing left to do." Akko said, leaning towards the brunette.

"What is th-" Mari was interrupted by Akko pulling her into a kiss. Mari went limp for a few seconds before snapping back to reality and pulling Akko against her. Akko rubbed her hands all over the smaller girl. Soon she began to play with Mari's hair, running her fingers through it and such. When Mari let out a moan, however, Akko quickly moved back. Mari whimpered in protest as Akko broke the kiss.

"Mari. You and me. My house. Tonight. Bring that blouse you slept in last night. We're going to celebrate this." Akko said before getting up.

"W-where are you going?" Mari asked, her hair was disheveled and her shirt was only covering one shoulder.

"I don't think you parents want us to do this here, especially not right after coming out. We do, however, have tonight and all of Sunday to spend together. There's no way your dad will say no after what he said. See you tonight." Akko said quickly, rubbing her legs together. She quickly grabbed her stuff and headed home. In her rush she accidentally grabbed Mari's pillow instead of her own.

 **`-_-` Time break '-_-'**

"Glad to see that you remembered the blouse."

"I wouldn't forget a request from my girlfriend~"

"I love you so much Mari… if you don't hurry to the bed I might take you here and now."

"I love you more Akko~"

"Get on the bed and we'll see if that's true."

"Anything for you _A-ki-ko~_ "

"God damn Mariko, stop testing me _please_ "

"I brought some of those dumplings you like. Do you want to eat fi-"

It was then that Akko had had enough of Mari's teasing. Pushing the brunette against the wall and closing the door with her foot, the two love birds gave in to their raging hormones as soon as Akko's tongue entered Mari's mouth.

 **-_- Another Fucking time break, I should have saved that bit for a lemon intro XD -_-**

The two girls were lying next to each other, naked, in Akko's bed. They were holding each other tightly, both drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, huge smiles plastered across their faces.

"I can't believe that we don't have to hide it from your parents… I feel so light!" Akko said, hugging Mari's sweaty body tighter and playing with her hair.

"Yah… D-do you want to come out to our friends next, or maybe your mother?" Mari asked, she hadn't ever been that close to Akko for so long without a painfully hot blush ruining the moment before. It was an exhilarating feeling. When Mari felt Akko squeeze her tighter she remembered that hours ago, she and Akko had slept next to each other at her house. Remembering what she said, Mari felt a light blush cross her face.

"Mari… I don't want to think about anything but you right now. You smell so good. I just want to be engulfed by you." Akko whispered into Mari's ear. Her hand quickly migrated south to rub Mari's behind.

"Eep!~" Mari squeaked, caught off guard. Akko looked at Mari, eyes wide after hearing the squeal before blushing and pulling Mari into another kiss.

"It's no fair how hot you can be, you know that? What did I do to be lucky enough to have you all to myself?" Akko asked, breaking the kiss to look into Mari's eyes again. All Mari did in response, however, was stare, blush, look away, look back, blush deeper, and then pull a very surprised Akko into a deep french kiss. Moaning, Akko returned the kiss and felt her body heat up again.

"I'll never get enough of you Mari, forever and always."

"Same to you Akko. I love you so much. Now about your challenging my claim of loving you more? You said you were going to prove me wrong?"

"God am I lucky to have you~"

"Forever and always~"

* * *

 **I'm ending it there dammit!** If I don't this could go on for weeks XD. Thanks for reading all of _Testing her limits_!

 ***()* Time break *()***

Just kidding! Boy did I use that a lot this chapter XD. Anyway! If you enjoyed, please leave a review and maybe possible even favorite, if that's what you're into ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°). Thanks for reading! Don't forget to check out my profile for more! Thanks for sticking around until the end!

Toodles!

-1989er


End file.
